


Dial Tones

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Alphabet Challenge [5]
Category: As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: 'It really hurts to know that I'm why your bed's half empty. While you sleep alone or just stare up at your ceiling. And if you're a mess, god knows what that makes me, cuz the weight from all my guilt is all too much for me to carry.'





	Dial Tones

**Author's Note:**

> The song is way more angsty than this but I physically couldn't bring myself to hurt them so I write this instead.

Patty squinted at the screen, the harsh blue light trying to compensate for the empty space beside him.

_‘3 missed calls’_

He went into the call log, and found two of the calls were from Awsten and the other was from Maxx.

Patty knew his boyfriends loved touring, but he hated not being with them. It was the same no matter what, whenever one or two of them went on tour the one by themselves was always lonely, and it sucked.

They tried their best to arrange times to call, but tour life was busy and time zones made everything ten times harder, particularly during European tours.

He let out a quiet sigh, getting up when he heard scratching at the door, followed by a quiet ‘meow’. The moonlight reflected off of Pistol’s fur, making her stand out. Beside her, a pair of bright eyes blinked from the darkness.

Patty headed back to bed, closely followed by Pistol and Jet.

He lay down on his back, covers up to his waist, and gazed at the ceiling. Pistol curled up beside him, and Jet walked over his chest to lay by his neck.

After a few minutes, he picked up his phone. He scrolled through his recent contacts, and pressed the call button besides Awsten’s name.

 _“Briing...Briing...Briing... I can’t come to the phone right now. I’m probably busy doing something super cool or whatever...”_ Came Awsten’s voice, but it was just his answer machine message. _“Leave a message or something, I might get back to you. BEEP.”_

Patty sighed again, lifting Pistol so he could bury his face in her fur, feeling tears well in his eyes.

He felt really dumb, but he just missed them so much.

Patty always got the worst when left by himself.

No matter what, the thoughts always crept into his mind. _They’re better without you. They don’t need you. They’re ignoring your calls for a reason._

He let out a shaky breath, coughing slightly, and pressed the call button next to Maxx’s name.

Although he expected it to go to-

 “Patty? Baby it’s so late, what are you doing up?”

\- _not answer machine._

“I-I-“ The words got lost in his throat, instead replaced with a sob.

There was the sound of shuffling, and then silence. Maxx must’ve gone to a different room. “Don’t cry angel. What’s wrong?”

“I miss you-“ He managed to get out, before the floodgates opened, “I miss you so much and I always feel like you guys do fine without me and you don’t need me and I feel so dumb cuz you call too but I just hate being away from you-“ He gasped, sobbing. Jet let out a curious ‘meow’, and head butted his chin.

Maxx shushed him gently, “Honey no, you’re not dumb. It’s totally valid to miss us. But your brain’s wrong, we do need you. We miss you too, so much.”

Patty sniffled softly, nodding, “yeah, I know... ‘m just tired and can’t sleep and everything’s just...”

“Yeah, I get it,” Max paused, and then said, “Put your phone of speaker and put it on the pillow beside you.”

Patty did so, rolling onto his side and curling up a little, both cats coming to rest in the little curve his body made.

“Hi Patty,” Came Awsten’s voice, and Jet perked up a little.

Patty let out a tired giggle, “Hi Aws. Jet misses you...”

“From what I heard, Jet isn’t the only one that misses me, huh?”

And so they stayed like that, Patty and the cats on one end, Maxx and Awsten on the other.

Maxx and Awsten told Patty random stories of things that had happened, and Patty occasionally spoke up about something Jet or Pistol had done, and Patty eventually fell asleep.

Maxx only hung up when he heard Patty’s soft little snores.


End file.
